El autobus de las siete
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Se dice que las cosas no poseen vida, pero el autobus de las siete a formado parte de tragicas historias en la vida de Dediara. AU...One-Shot


El autobús de las siete

El autobús de las siete

Aunque su expresión denotaba seriedad e impasibilidad, su interior no podía estar más agitado. Que es lo que tenia ese día tan gris que le daba la sensación que algo extraño iba a pasar, talvez el hecho de estar acostumbrado a días soleados y claros, pues es obvio si te encuentras a la mitad del verano un día tan lluvioso no es nada normal.

Miró su reloj distraídamente e hizo una mueca de enfado. No le gustaba el horario que tenia, lo hacían sentir que le recortaban la libertad.

Con paso seguro llegó a la parada de bus. Tomaba el mismo carro a las 7 a.m. y llegaba exactamente a las 8 para comenzar la jornada, o al menos eso es lo que se espera si es que el bus no llega tarde como siempre.

-La puntualidad dice mucho de uno- piensa mientras se arregla la corbata con una mano.

Puede oír retazos de la conversación de las personas que se encontraban cerca sin tomarle importancia, pero es cierto, que clase de atención puede merecer una charla sobre los malentendidos del gobierno.

Una frase que llega hasta sus oídos hace que voltee extrañado, dos sujetos con trajes formales hablan sobre lo hermoso del día. Vuelve su mirada hacia el cielo que seguía nublado con indicios de lluvia y hace una mueca de entendimientos al pensar en la ironía escondida que llevaban las palabras de aquel hombre.

Puede ver como unos niños lloran por razones desconocidas mientras juegan con aburrimiento al fútbol. Extrañado voltea a ver si esa rara actitud había causado alguna reacción en la gente a su costado, sin embargo, estos siguen tranquilos mirando sus relojes de vez en cuando o esperando con impaciencia al bus que parecía no llegar nunca.

-Realmente hoy es un día muy raro- piensa agarrando su maleta fuertemente con algo de miedo.

Sus ojos se posan en el parque que se extendía en la acera del frente, con horror descubre que todas las plantas se encontraban muertas. Anonadado se percata que el árbol mas cercano se encontraba libre de hojas, como si de otoño de tratara. Las flores marchitas pierden su color luminoso y toman un color marrón casi gris. Sacude la cabeza pensando que todo eso era simplemente una ilusión óptica.

Enfoca nuevamente la mirada y ve con asombro como un pequeño niño se encuentra llorando sentado en la vereda, estupefacto reconoce la ropa que lleva como la de un paciente de hospital. Extiende la mano y da unos cortos pasos hacia el pequeño con intención de cruzar la pista.

El bus de las 7 enviste fuertemente contra el hombre que se encontraba a punto de cruzar hacia la otra acera. Con un sonido sordo este es empujado una distancia de casi 10 metros y cae huecamente sobre la pista.

El dolor indescriptible se extiende por todo su cuerpo. En su mente sabe que se acerca el fin, escucha los gritos de las personas que corren a buscar ayuda. Mira hacia el cielo y ve asombrado como cambia de gris a soleado, con cansancio vuelve sus ojos hacia el parque y ve las flores marchitas volverse nuevamente de colores hermosos, por ultimo solo para confirmar su teoría voltea hacia los niños jugando y con tristeza ve como felices practican fútbol.

Entonces lo comprende, se da cuenta de todo. Así de gris y lluvioso se ve el día de la muerte, marchito y triste se muestra las horas previas antes del final de tu existencia. Con un último esfuerzo voltea a ver al niño que se encontraba llorando en la acera, con nostalgia recuerda al pequeño que murió hace un año en el hospital por falta de médicos. Antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos recuerda lo que una vez su padre le dijo:

-Un doctor nunca debe permitirse llegar tarde al hospital porque pueden haber pacientes que sufran las consecuencias.

Pero él no había tenido la culpa, no había sido su intención llegar tarde.

El autobús al que subía todo los días le había quitado la vida. Después de todo, la culpa había sido del autobús de las 7.

¿Preguntas?

PD: mientras lo escribía no le puse nombre al personaje porque no sabia a quien elegir XD. Bueno al final me he decidido por Deidara pero ya no sabia de que manera introducir su nombre en el fic así que lo e dejado así. :s

Gracias por leer

_Liari-Zero_


End file.
